1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hanging gutters and more specifically to a temporary gutter retainer which allows a gutter to be positioned before it is permanently secured.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Currently, there appears to be no device on the market which allows a gutter to be hung by one installer. There have been several attempts to provide a device which allows one installer to hang a gutter. However, these devices have at least one drawback in construction or use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,234 to Lee and U.S. Pat. No. 2,686,960 to LeRoy disclose devices for positioning a gutter on a facia board. The drawback to these devices is there requirement of inserting an element of the invention behind a facia board. In some cases, there is no gap behind the facia board to insert an object. U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,303 to Midlik and U.S. Pat. No. 2,147,799 to Reynolds disclose devices for positioning a gutter on a facia board and overhang, respectively. Unfortunately, both devices are either complicated in construction or use.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a temporary gutter retainer which allows one installer to position a gutter for hanging in a efficient and uncomplicated fashion.